Monogram
by Aerith Queen of Cetra
Summary: .:DarkxDaisuke:. 'You are my property. And everyone should know it…'


_Title:_ Monogram

_Author:_ Aerith Queen of Cetra

_Chapters_: 1/1

_Summary_: 'You are my property. And everyone should know it…'

_Genre:_ Romance / Drama

_Beta'd:_ Nu-uh!

_Warnings_: Shonen ai, Language, perverted and possessive Dark… which is just regular Dark (lol)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned D.N.Angel, I would just have the twins SHOT!! XDD

**Author's Comments:** After reading volume 7 of D.N.Angel and hearing Dark call Daisuke his property and reading many DarkxDaisuke fics, this was naturally to follow!

* * *

**Monogram**

* * *

_Tattooing is about personalizing the body, making it a true home and fit temple for the spirit that dwells inside it... Tattooing therefore is a way of keeping the spiritual and material needs of my body in balance. _

- Michelle Delio -

* * *

He had often heard Dark calling him his property. One of the Phantom Thief's treasured little items, but Daisuke never expected it to be a serious statement.

Daisuke just thought it was Dark's way of reasoning to any affection he might show towards the younger male in those rare moments of bonding.

Although he knew he knew shouldn't try to decipher the mysteries of the ever-perverted mind that was Dark Mousy, he found that he simply couldn't help it.

Every time he found himself understanding his other side just that little bit more, Dark did something completely out of character, distorting Daisuke's perceptions of him to unprecedented degrees.

And even though this always happened, the naturally curious Niwa continued to observe and attempt to comprehend the enigmatic, and handsome, thief.

This led Daisuke to wonder what exactly Dark had decided to do this cold, snowy evening, at least, it did just before his awareness of events was blotted out by his other half.

Dark had taken control, parading down the streets in a simple disguise of a soft coloured cap, a patchy, vibrant scarf snuggled tenderly around the lower half of his face and his preferred long, dark trench coat.

Dark smirked at how placid the people of the town were as they walked around him, indifferent in their movements around him.

No one realised that this unnoticeable person was, in fact, the great Phantom Thief, nor would anyone care to spare a second glance and even begin to consider it.

"Perfect." The violet haired one muttered under his breath as he turned a corner and looked around him, peering under the rim of his cap at the various buildings around him.

"I'm sure it's around here somewhere…" The deep voice mumbled as he continued down that street, his face taking on a pleased grin as he the desired building.

The concealed thief walked in through the glass doors of the building marked 'Red Dragon', his ears catching the distinctive tinkle of bells as he closed the door behind him and walked towards the woman sitting behind the humble desk in the middle of the room.

The owlish woman turned up to peer at him through thin-rimmed glasses, "Can I help you sir?"

Dark grinned and began pulling off his coat, "I'm sure you can…"

* * *

Daisuke's eyes blinked to life in the cold, morning sun. A small whine of protest at being awake escaped him, before a yelp of pain dwarfed it.

His hand immediately shot to his arm to grasp the painful spot, only to immediately fly away as soon as his palm made contact.

"What the…" Daisuke unbuttoned the first few buttons of his nightshirt and slid it down past the appropriate shoulder; a splotchy red patch of skin met his eye.

It took a few moments before the realisation sunk in, during which Daisuke's face changed from an expression of disbelief to that of simple shock to irritation until it finally settled on fury.

Ruby eyes widened in outrage and Daisuke screamed to the heavens one name, "Dark!"

A bleary voice answered back in the corner of his mind, "_What! What! What is it?_"

Daisuke's wild voice illuminated the room, "_What _did you do with my body?"

"_I'm not quite sure what you mean…"_ The uninterested voice echoed around him.

"Really? So you have no idea what this is?" Daisuke carefully held the defaced limb upwards, as if it would truly help illustrate his point.

It obviously held some impression. "…_oh_…that…"

"Yes _that_! What did you do?"

"_I thought it was obvious…"_ Came the monotonous drawl from his other self. The redhead's frantic mind conjured the image of Dark lying backwards on a comfy chair of sorts and it helped fuel his anger.

"Well, yes! It's quite obviously a tattoo! But why did you do it?" Daisuke furiously screeched, his rage mixed with humiliation as he stared at the new marking on his body.

"_Well…"_ The voice now held an actual face as a spectre appeared before him, translucent limbs straddling the shocked redhead as Dark's face grinned before him.

"_Why don't you take a guess, _Daisuke…"

Daisuke's jaw trembled as he stared at the black inscription on his arm. Celtic imagery wove its way around his once pale skin, enraptured around two letters in a diagonal pattern.

Daisuke tilted his head and his throbbing arm to look at it and he grimaced when he recognised those two letters.

"D…M…" Dark smiled serenely as Daisuke muttered those letters and his ghostly body edged forwards, his spectral form daring to brush noses with his other half.

"_Daisuke…maybe you'll believe me now, that you are_ my _property. And no one will _ever_ take you away from me… _"

Dark's form leaned forward and Daisuke's lips could almost feel themselves stealing warm breath from the ethereal presence as a shiver whispered up his spine.

He reasoned that it was only Dark's interference with his mind that caused this sensation but at the moment, it felt just too good to stop.

Red eyes opened to the world again, their owner attempting to remember when they had shut and Daisuke found himself alone in his room.

"_Do you understand now?_"

Somewhere, deep inside of him, Daisuke wanted to protest against his situation but it was too far down to matter and his shaky crimson head nodded meekly.

"_Good_." Dark practically purred within his mind, soothing the boy's senses with an imaginary petting rhythm.

It took a few moments for Daisuke to settle down, but once he had he carefully lifted himself from his bed and walked to his closet mirror, staring at the possessive mark in more detail.

He sighed and hung his head low, "How am I going to explain this to mom…"

* * *

Aww! Poor Daisuke!! He always gets into such trouble because of that darned Dark! XD

Yes, well I dunno where this came from… a mix of possessive manga Dark and the flashbacks of an episode of Cowboy Bebop… I DUNNO!! XD

(Sighs) I heart DarkxDaisuke!

Please Review!


End file.
